


hit or miss

by chinarai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Keith, M/M, Sheith Big Meme 2019, he tries hard and does his bestest, man I seriously don't know what to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinarai/pseuds/chinarai
Summary: Keith is an assassin hired to kill Kuron Shirogane. The only problem is that he found the wrong target.





	hit or miss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lending my account to post [Yuu's](https://twitter.com/strawburymealiv) piece for the Sheith Big Meme, with drawings by yours truly. Apologies if the formatting is fucky in some parts, I have no idea what happened to it aslfhak
> 
> Anyways, this is all for fun. Enjoy!

“You hit or missed in the wrong fuckn neighbourhood motherfucker”

 

It was a beautiful mid afternoon, the sky was beaming in an orange hue, giving the clouds a sweet pink cotton look. A beautiful way for the sun to go down, Keith's favorite actually. Unfortunately, Keith had no time to enjoy the sun going down, he had a job to do.

Keith rarely had time to enjoy the little things in his life, he was an assassin after all, he was very busy quite often, but today he kept himself enjoy the sunset.

After all, he was told his target was easy. Just a normal guy from the village. He sighs softly, he sees his target. Kuron Shirogane, who’s walking out the village with his donkey, Curtis. Keith almost felt bad for all the weight the poor animal had to carry on it's back.

The hunt began.

  
Keith has always been praised for his stealthiness by the leader of the organization he was assassinating for, he was like a kitten tapping around, Kolivan always said. This comes to his advantage  as he follows Kuron far enough into the out-of-village road, using the forest next to the road to his advantage, until they are alone, without Kuron noticing he's being followed.

  
By the time Kuron has finally decided to settle, it is already nightfall, which makes Keith's job just painfully easy.  
Keith smirks as he watches the man settle down for the night, “Perfect..” he mumbles as he straps an arrow into his trusty bow and takes aim.

Kuron is petting his donkey and taking his sleeping bag off it's back. Keith takes his first shot, he misses in the most painful way, because Kuron bends down to set up his sleeping bag on the soft grass in the forest. The arrow misses him and flies just over his bent down body and into the night. Keith is baffled.

Then Kuron ties his donkey to a tree safely and goes further into the forest, to look for firewood, Keith assumes. Keith follows Kuron by hiding behind tree after tree till Kuron finally stands still for a stretch. Keith sees a window and takes another shot.

Unfortunately for Keith, he was a better hands-on combater than archer, and only hit Kuron in his arm, not killing him, like he intended. Instead, Kuron just shrieked and yelled, “WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK-”

Keith just stared dumbfounded, and felt quite embarrassed because he missed Kuron's head by a _landslide._ He facepalms and just gets out of his hiding spot approaching Kuron angrily flailing his arms. “Goddamnit!! Just die!! It's not that hard!!” Keith yelled, catching Kuron by surprise.

Kuron looks shocked and agitated. Not to mention he's panicking because his damn arm is bleeding like a goddamn fountain. Still, Kuron found it in himself to answer, “What?? What are you talking about?? Who are you?? Why did you shoot me?!”

Keith just snarls at the response, “You're Kuron Shirogane!! You know what you did, you're on my hitlist! Now stop moving so I can kill you, alright?!”

Keith charges at Kuron with his little dagger and Kuron throws up his firewood hitting Keith in the face with a little log, making Keith hold his face. “OW!! That fuckin hurt man!!” Keith exclaimed angrily.

Kuron just scoffed pointing at his arm. “Oh I'm sooooOoOoo sorry!!”, he said obviously sarcastic, which just made Keith growl. Before Keith tried something again, Kuron spoke up loudly. “FIRSTOFALL, my name is _TAKASHI SHIROGANE_ !” he yelled, “The person you are looking for, is my twin brother! _Not_ me!! I have no idea who you're working for, but I _really_ think you guys should do your research before trying to kill people like that!!” by the end of the story, Shiro's voice kept breaking, probably an aftereffect of the pain Shiro is feeling right now.

Keith takes his time to process what Shiro just said, before all the colors drained off his face making him look paperpale. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry!!” Keith breathed out more than say, he rushes over to Shiro, who in response backs away. Keith frowns and tries to explain himself. “Look, I know I messed up, but I can fix it! I got some bandages and medicines here and I can help you get your arm fixed up till you see a doctor! Sound good?” Shiro was thinking for a moment, then slowly agreed to it, probably because he just wanted to live, Keith thinks.

After Shiro's okay, Keith immediately moves his ass to help Shiro, doing the best he can for his arm right now. He couldn't do a lot, but at least he stopped his bleeding, so he takes that win. They begin their way back to the village and hit off a conversation after a little while.

“So..are you from around here? What's your name?” Shiro asked, attempting casual smalltalk with the man that wanted to kill him cold 20 minutes ago.

“Well, kind of. Tho I travel a lot due to my job..The names Keith” Shiro nodded in understanding,

“You're terrible at your job, Keith.” This made Keith giggle, which warmed Shiro's heart, and face, more than it was probably supposed to.

“I know.” he replied. Shiro smiled and for the rest of the way they walked in comfortable silence, closer to each other.

Once they arrive at the village, they head straight for the doctor, who luckily still opened the door at this hour of night, and was glad to help. She immediately started helping Shiro, who felt better by the end of it. She was kind enough to let him rest in the infirmary till tomorrow morning as well. After Shiro was fixed up she went to sleep, giving Shiro and Keith some private space.

They stay quiet for a while until Keith can't ignore Shiro's stares and glances anymore. “What's wrong?” he snapped, taking Shiro by surprise.

“N-nothing,” he stuttered” it's just..I was wondering, why are you still here? You helped me get here already, you don't really owe me anything.”

Keith looked utterly flabbergasted. “Don't owe you anything? I _shot_ you Takashi! I almost killed you!”

Shiro just chuckled, “With your aim? I doubt it.” Keith grumbled, but couldn't hide the small smile creeping on his face.

“Oh shut it! If I tried again I would've hit for sure!”

They both laughed at that point. Shiro took a breath after 2 minutes of steady laughing, “So you're gonna try again?”

Keith's face softens, “If i do, my next arrow will be Cupid's arrow, hopefully I don't miss.”

Shiro smiled, “You already hit me with that.”

Keith's cheeks flush a beautiful shade of pink, and he smiles, “Well..did it work?” he asked shyly, Shiro just raises his fine arm and gently cups Keith's cheek, which fits in his palm perfectly.

“Yes, it did.” He says in a calm sweet voice. Their faces inch closer and Keith gently presses his forehead to Shiro's, he closes his eyes and enjoys the comfort of his presence. He feels content, but then he hears something break the silence, its Shiro, he tries to decipher what he's whispering and listens closely. “Hit or miss..I guess you never miss huh..?” Amd then keith fkn screamed

And that kids, is how I met your Father.

At this point the artist turned writer also realized that she actually wrote something more wholesome than meme-y but she also said “h” and decided to leave it because she's a lazy bitch baby and writing killed her 3 remaining brain cells that were struggling to survive already

The end 💕

 

**Author's Note:**

> | [tumblr](https://chinarai.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chinaraii) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/chinarai) |


End file.
